The Night of the Purple Moon/part 1:When Penelope Met Melody
I know I said that I started this on Haloween, but it couldn't hurt to let a friendship start. (Especially since I got some ideas at school today) Intro: The Musical/Mysterious Voice (One day in late September, Penelope was out for a stroll in Fall Forest in the Yearling Area) Penelope: *sighs* Nothing like the fresh fall air to make a pup so happy. (Suddenly, she hears beautiful humming) What's that? (She walks through the bushes and sees a Meloetta humming in the trees) (The Meloetta starts to sing the song she's humming) Meloetta: While strolling in the falll one day Picking apples all along the way I was taken by surprise By looking at the skies And I felt like I could fly far awaaaaaaay (Penelope loved her performance so much, she claps) Penelope: That was really great! Meloetta: *Gasp* You were listening.... (She turns invisible and flies off) Penelope: Wait! Don't go! You sounded so beautiful! (She uses the leaves that were knocked off by the Meloetta's flying to follow her) The Bell Tower (Penelope soon follows her outside the Fall Forest to a tall Bell Tower) Penelope: The Magical Bell Tower? She must live here. (She walks into the Bell Tower) Good thing I like the sound the bells. (She reaches the top floor where the Meloetta places some stone disk on a stone dais) (Penelope hides where the Meloetta can't see her) (The bells start to play a song) (Meloetta starts to sing to the song) Meloetta: Frère Jacques, Frère Jacques Dormez-vous, Dormez-vous Sonnez les matines, Sonnez les matines Ding, daing, dong, Ding, daing, dong (She starts to sing again, but Penelope sings along) Meloetta and Penelope: Frère Jacques, Frère Jacques Dormez-vous, Dormez-vous Sonnez les matines, Sonnez les matines Ding, daing, dong, Ding, daing, dong (The Meloetta notices her) (The bells stop ringing) Penelope: Don't be scared. (She comes out of hiding) (The Meloetta's cheeks turn bright red) My name's Penelope. What's yours? Meloetta: *quietly* .....M....Me..... Mel..... Melo....dy... Penelope: Melody? That's a beautiful name. Melody: Why did you come here? Penelope: Um, Melody.... are you.... shy? Melody: ......yes..... I can't seem to talk to others well. Penelope: Do you live in this bell tower all by yourself? Melody: .....yes.... Penelope: I see. It's not really great to live all alone forever.... it's not fun. Melody: It isn't.... I want to have friends but.... (Click here for the song) The First Friend Penelope: Well, you don't have to be anymore. Melody: Huh? You mean.... we're.... friends? Penelope: I know how you feel. I used to be so shy, but then I made lots of friends after a friend opened up to me. Melody: How can you be sure? (Penelope looks at Melody's forehead and sees the light blue jewel) (She gets an idea) Penelope: One moment. (She hurries behind the corner) (A moment later, she returns with a blue bow) (She places it on Melody's head) This is how sure I am. Melody: It's so.... beautiful... (Happy tears fill her eyes) Thank you... Penelope: You're welcome. Melody: Say, do you want to read about the Legend Purple Moon? Penelope: I heard the story by the campfire once. Melody: Oh... that's all rumors. I know a lot more about it than the other Magical World Guardians (She flies up and pulls a book off the shelf) (She places down on the ground and opens it to a page) (We can't see the page, but Melody and Penelope can) (Penelope has a surprised look on her face) (Then she gets an idea) Penelope: Melody, I have a plan to help you meet lots of friends. Melody: Really how? When? Penelope: It will all work out.... on the Night of the Purple Moon. {To Be Continued} (click here for next part) Category:Parts Category:Fanon Category:Spooky Tails Category:Crossovers Category:Pokemon Crossovers